


Lick It Don't Stop

by likebrightness



Series: What's Your Fantasy ficathon [3]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filthy, Smut, What's Your Fantasy ficathon, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time he goes down on her, he’s too caught up in everything to really think about it before he does it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It Don't Stop

-

The first time he goes down on her, he’s too caught up in everything to really think about it before he does it.

Not that it would matter, since he’s pretty sure if he thought much about it, he’d just have to _do_ it, _right fucking then_ , so. Pretty much the same outcome, in the end.

She tastes so fucking— _good_.

Just, he doesn’t even have adjectives for it except that it’s fan-fucking-tastic and he wants her all over his tongue, wants his face messy with her. He wants to lick at her until she’s screaming his name, until she can’t fucking take anymore and has to push him away.

He gets comfortable between her legs, settles in for the long run.

He doesn’t understand why some men don’t like doing this. He’s had women say, “Oh, you don’t have to,” like it’s a chore instead of his favorite part. What the fuck kind of men were they with if they think that? Pansy-assed men more concerned with the size of their pricks than how well they please women. Men who are _idiots_ , frankly, because how else could they not like this?

Karen’s squirming a little. She’s clutching at the sheets and he can tell she’s trying to stay still, but her hips jerk and jolt and arch toward him every time he pulls away. He teases her for a while, licks and bites everywhere, everywhere, everywhere except her clit. When he finally presses a hard kiss to it, one of her hands lets go of the sheets to grab the back of his head so she can grind up into him. He gives her what she wants, staying there to swirl his tongue around her.

She says his name all breathy and drags both hands through his hair. When he hits a particularly good spot, she fucking clenches her fingers and yanks and it hurts, but she’s saying his name louder now, repeating it and he can deal with her pulling his bloody hair as long as she never stops saying his name.

He’s gentle while she comes down. He’s not stopping, _obviously_ , but he lets up a little, laps at her instead, just enjoying the way she tastes. How can anyone not want to do this? She’s so warm and wet and delicious in a way that has him so hard.

When she can speak again—it takes a while, and he’s proud of that—she _hmms_ and squeezes her fingers against his shoulders. “Come up here.”

He laughs into the crease of her thigh, because yeah right. She pouts; he looks up at her from where he is and she’s pouting, sticking her bottom lip out and it should not be so attractive, but it _is_ , it is, it makes him bury his tongue inside her. Which, yeah, she’s not asking him to come up anymore.

He thinks about sliding fingers into her, but he wants her just on his tongue for now. He’s going to make sure he has _many_ more opportunities to use whatever he wants, but this first time, just his mouth. It’s more intimate, and messier, and he swears to god it’s the greatest thing he’s ever done.

Fuck, he’s hard. He’s pushing his hips down into the bed as he eats her out, but he doesn’t even need anything else; he swears he could come like this, nothing more than his face in her cunt.

The second orgasm is quicker, which he doesn’t mind, and louder, which he loves. Her legs are completely wrapped around him now, ankles locked behind his back. They are unfairly nice legs, he thinks. He kisses one, then sucks hard.

It makes her laugh, mostly breathless. “Get up here.”

“Why?” he says, then goes back to leaving hickeys all over the inside of her thighs.

“It’s your turn to come.”

“Not quite yet, darling.” He punctuates the thought by licking a stripe right down her center. “Let’s give you another few first.”

And he does, until finally she gets him to stop by saying, “God, Derek, I want you inside me.” and _fuck_ , he’s gotta give her what she wants.


End file.
